Edge
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 6 in. |weight = 240 lbs. |from = Toronto, Ontario |signature = Spear |first = WWF Attitude (1999) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Edge is a retired WWE Hall of Fame Superstar who prided himself as the "Rated R Superstar". He is an unlockable character in WWE All Stars, classed as a Grappler. Overall, Edge won 31 championships in WWE, including 11 world championships (four-time WWE Champion and record seven-time World Heavyweight Champion, five Intercontinental Championships, one United States Championship, and 14 tag team championships (a record 12 World Tag Team Titles and two WWE Tag Team Championships). In addition to his championship accolades, Edge won the 2001 King of the Ring tournament, the inaugural Money in the Bank ladder match in 2005, and the Royal Rumble match in 2010 making him the only wrestler in history to achieve all three of those accomplishments. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Bret "Hit Man" Hart for the distinction of Excellence of Execution. Among the Path of Champions, Edge is an opponent during the third of ten matches for Path of Champions Superstars, fighting the user in an Extreme Rules match. Biography :Edge was destined for greatness from a young age. In fact, his high school classmates knew his potential when they voted him "Most Likely to Win the WWE Championship". It wasn’t an easy journey, though. Edge scratched and clawed for several years en route to WWE, and it helped forge a hunger in the "Rated-R Superstar" that both served him well and is still clearly evident today. :Though he's suffered debilitating injuries that have ended careers — a torn ACL, ruptured labia, a broken neck, a fractured skull, etc. — it’s his passion for the ring that drove him to several World Championship reigns, a reputation as arguably the greatest tag-team competitor of all time and a sure-fire induction into the WWE Hall of Fame when he retires. Some call him the “Ultimate Opportunist,” and those people may be right. But what he made of those opportunities is beyond what most could rightfully conceive, and really what defines Edge as an all-time great. Championships and accomplishments Edge is an 11-time World Champion, having been a 4-time WWE Champion and record 7-time World Heavyweight Champion. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/edge WWE All Stars - Edge] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:The Grappler Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:WWE Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Unlockable characters Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:All superstars WWE